


Camp Counsellors

by accidentallyonpurpose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Stony - Freeform, but a really bad one, ghost story, tony's distracted by steve, who put these two in charge of kids?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt:<br/>Imagine your OTP as counselors at a summer camp who sneak off when all the kids are asleep to go make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Counsellors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found here:   
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/125199138375/imagine-your-otp-as-counselors-at-a-summer-camp

“Tell us a ghost story!” Sam cried from his top bunk. Steve looked at Tony apprehensively.  
“I don’t know, I don’t want you guys to not be able to sleep tonight.”   
The twelve boys gathered in the bunk beds whined in unison.   
“Alright, alright, settle down,” Tony called over the cacophony of overlapping voices. “Fine, you want a ghost story? Here goes. It was a dark and spooky night. Not a soul was outside- or not a living soul, anyway.” Tony grinned maliciously. “Twelve campers were nestled into a cabin in the woods- much like the one we’re in right now. They were getting ready to go to sleep one night when suddenly from outside there was a CRASH!” Several of the boys jumped as Tony clapped his hands together loudly.   
“Then what happened?” Peter asked.  
“What else?” Tony asked with a Cheshire smile. “One of them, the smallest of the group, Tommy was his name, decided to go see what the noise was. Carefully he crept outside, the door creaking shut behind him. It was quiet for a long time, and the boys were beginning to worry. So the second smallest boy, Jerry, bravely climbed out of bed and crept out the door. The door opened with a creak-“ At this point, Steve crossed to the cabin door and slowly eased a squeak out of it, “-before slamming shut behind him.” Steve forcefully slammed the door. “This time, they heard a twig snap and a shriek, followed by deathly silence.”  
All the boys were now huddled under their blankets, eyes riveted to Tony as he spun his story.   
“None of the other boys were brave enough to follow their comrades into the forest, so they sat in the cabin and tried to fall asleep. Just as the first boy was starting to nod off, there was a tap tap tap on the door of the cabin.  
‘Who’s there?’ called one of the boys. But there was no answer.” Tony looked at Steve and gave an imperceptible nod. “All that came was another tap. Tap. Tap.” Steve beat his foot on the floor for every tap. One of the boys whimpered quietly, but none of the boys would admit it was them. “The door slowly opened one last time and all the boys could see was the dark inky black of the night. Then, a hand reached around and shoved the door open, and Tommy and Jerry stumbled in and killed all the boys. The end, good night.” Tony clapped his hands once together with finality.   
“But why did they kill them? What happened to them? Were they zombies?” Sam asked.   
“The mystery is part of the charm. You fill in the blanks with your own gory details. Goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs, or in this case possessed campers, bite.”  
“Sleep well boys, you know where to find us if you need us,” Steve added on with a chuckle, flicking off the lights in the cabin.   
“But don’t find us,” Tony added cheekily. Steve just shook his head and opened the door, holding it open for Tony on the way out.  
“Such a gentleman,” Tony murmured as he passed Steve. Steve’s face turned scarlet and he coughed awkwardly as he closed the door securely behind them. As soon as the door was closed, Tony snagged Steve’s hand and dragged him to their adjacent two-man cabin.   
They snuck into their cabin, flicking on the one bare bulb. It’s watery yellow light fell on the two rustic beds pushed against opposite walls and accompanying rickety bedside tables and chests of drawers. There was also a neglected desk shoved into one corner of the cabin.  
“Finally, some alone time,” Tony sighed, pulling Steve onto the bed they had started to occupy more often than not. “Come here.” Tony cupped Steve’s face in his other hand, pulling their lips together. “Thank god I’m such a great storyteller,” Tony grinned in between kisses.   
“Yeah, whatever,” Steve chuckled, pulling away slightly from Tony. “The ending kind of sucked.”  
“It’s not my fault I got distracted by my gorgeous co-counselor and needed to finish my story quickly before I did something indecent in front of the boys.” Tony’s face lit up with a rogueish grin. “Good thing you’ve got me tucked away in here, so we can do indecent things away from prying eyes.” With that, Tony grabbed Steve behind the neck and reclined backwards, dragging them both down onto the bed.   
Tony then proceeded to continue kissing Steve, wrapping his other hand in the bottom of Steve’s shirt. Slowly he let his fingers tickle under the material, sliding his hand along the hard plane of Steve’s abs and slipping his hand onto Steve’s back. It wandered up towards Steve’s shoulder blades, dragging the shirt up along with it.   
They broke apart momentarily to drag the shirt up and over Steve’s head, where it ended up in an unruly pile on the floor. Tony grabbed Steve’s lower back, digging his nails gently into the muscles he found there. Steve moaned, crashing their mouths together once more and pulling lightly on Tony’s hair.   
Tony’s groan slid from his mouth to Steve’s, getting lost in the tangle of tongues. They continued kissing for a moment before Tony pulled away, looking Steve seriously in the eye.  
“Either you take off my shirt or I will, because I am wearing far too many clothes.”  
Steve looked deep into Tony’s eyes. “Patience is a virtue.” His lips quirked up in an evil grin. “But in this instance, you’re right,” he conceded finally. Reaching down, he made quick work of pulling Tony’s shirt over his head and having it join his own shirt.   
“Better?”  
“Much,” Tony answered, drawing Steve to him again.   
Things were just getting heated again when there was a soft knock at the door. Tony and Steve jumped apart, Steve diving for the opposite bed as Tony got up to answer the door. Cracking it open, Tony leaned against the doorway.  
“What’s up, Petey?”  
“Um, it was just, really dark in the cabin,” he stuttered.   
“Overactive imagination, huh?” Steve said from his perch on the bed.   
“Yeah,” Peter sighed, pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.   
“Well, we can’t let you sleep in here, but you know what helps me when I get scared?” Tony asked gently.  
“No, what?”  
“I like to put all the facts together. For example, I know that in the dark no light is being refracted because there’s no source of light in the approximately 227475.45 x 10^23 molecules currently in the room. Stuff like that.”  
“That actually is a good idea,” Pete admitted. “Thanks.”  
“No problem, kiddo. Let me just walk you back to the cabin, alright?”  
“Yeah. Thanks Steve.”  
“Anytime buddy.” Steve waved as the pair left, getting up to pick up their discarded shirts and throw them in their communal laundry basket.   
By the time he had finished, Tony was walking through the cabin door.  
“Nerd,” Steve greeted affectionately, going over to Tony and kissing him softly on the lips.  
“You know it. Us nerds gotta stick together.” He grinned at Steve, grabbing him around the hips and trying to kiss him once more.  
“I think we’ve pushed our luck for tonight,” Steve chuckled, laying a gentle kiss on Tony’s forehead.  
“Will you still sleep in the same bed as me?” Tony turned on his puppy dog eyes.  
“Of course, you goof.” And with one last kiss to Tony’s nose, they crawled into bed and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comment at your leisure, I love it all!


End file.
